matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3.3: Guns, lots of guns
Cinematic: Niobe and Ghost carry out a meeting with various Zion redpills about needing firepower to concentrate on the war against the Merovingian. A Black Hawk helicopter appears above the group to land on the same rooftop as them. Critical missions (Zion): Zion operatives are reluctant about the Commandos being their new allies. They attempt to investigate the Commandos, but a truce between Zion and the General has been placed at the end of the mission set. Zionite Missions # House Call # Like Candy # Trauma # Strange Epiphany # Simulating the Simulation Machinist Missions # The Missing Case # Pound the Pavement # Death and Demons # Revelations # Miscommunication Merovingian Missions #The General Situation # Merv 3.3.2 Flood’s unsuccessful attempts to uncover details of Niobe’s meeting prompts him to retaliate directly against Zion through manipulation. Flood’s operatives disguised like Zion soldiers attack a Cypherite base in hopes that it would have both organizations at each others’ throats in no time. The attack goes as planned, but since Cypherites are always under attack from Zion, this attack makes little difference. Flood abuses the Merovingian’s deal with Cypherites and secretly gets operatives into one of the masked database sites in order to find something that will really get the Cypherites’ attention. All that is found are junk files, but one clever operator notices that the end of each file corresponds to the location of the Union Hill Cryptos box, showing another connection between Cryptos and masked Cypherites. Flood decides to make it look like Zion sabotaged this box. Flood’s operatives obtain Zion virus codes and has fake Zionists accompany the sabotage. The virus is planted at the Cypherite database, and Flood heartlessly orders the elimination of the false Zionists to make the scene more convincing. # # # Stay Focused (Episode 3.3) # Infiltrate a Cypherite base as a Cypherite. (I infiltrated a cypherite base of operations as a cyperite. THey kept talking about a her. sent me to find site b I think. I stole their data killed the entire site B. We find out later that Her was actually veil and they were getting her out of jail.) I go and meet a guy who could release veil so the merv could use her for something, ends up she was released a few days earlier. We go into different location find info were she is. Go to a warehouse find a voice recording of Cryptos that the MErv only watches after his own goals or something. I find her in a building she escapes though an expensive hidden Hardline. Third: We dont want to capture Veil anymore we want to use her reasources or something. I meet were the Hardline exits a Cypherite that points me to veil. She sends me to 2 locations then I meet her. SHe looked like Neuphorite but White or pale. She wants to meet with the merv. Flood insults my clothe style. Fourth: I dont think anyone wants to hear this one. It has a little too much info for you ZIonist and Machines out there. You can probably find out through the other machine and Zion mission details. Fifth: Follow Veil. she escapes me in a Bluepill building. I go to a different building Find Cypherite base. THen last I kill zionists tracking her. I am told we are using Veil for our own means. Message Edited by DontEatRawHagis on 11-24-2005 07:29 PM *'Chapters' | Previous= Episode 3.2 | Next=Episode 4.1 }} Category:Episodes